the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting The Joker
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-07-14 *'Submitted by': Strider *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Strider *'Recapper': Strider *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Jeisen Uchiha *Ryuu Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Meet and defeat the Joker! Story: In the past days, rumors had been spreading around various minor villages about a new criminal, nicknamed 'The Joker', who had been causing trouble around various towns in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Being the major village in said land, Konoha had decided to take the matter in its hands, and after some snooping around to find info about the criminal, they discovered he was actually a mercenary, and managed to contact him and arrange a meeting with him, under the guise of hiring him for some dirty work. Most of Konoha's jounin and other high-ranked ninja were out patrolling and/or helping Suna with their campaign, and because of that, a genin and a chunin, that is, you two, were sent to meet The Joker in an abandoned building in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Mission Recap Jeisen and Ryuu meet in front of the abandoned building, and talk to discuss about each others' abilities a bit. Soon enough they enter the building, to find a man wearing a generic Konoha-nin outfit, but also a harlequin hat and a theater comedy mask. The three talk a bit, with the Joker pushing them to get info about what his job is. Ryuu begins making handsigns, but Jeisen stops him, and the Joker doesn't seem to notice. After some more banter, Ryuu ends up pulling the gun prematurely and sending a fireball towards the Joker, which the missing-nin stops with Water Release: Water Trumpet. Jeisen then body flickers behind the Joker and swipes at him with his trench blades, but the Joker matches the blow with his spring-loaded wrist blades, before using Wind Release: Hurricane Pulse to put some distance between Jeisen and him, throwing Jeisen to the wall. The Joker then turns and uses Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, exhaling several bullets of air towards Ryuu, who counters with a fireball that mixes with the air bullets and becomes stronger. The Joker gets singed even though he manages to dodge the enhanced fireball, which goes towards Jeisen, who also manages to dodge it and swipe at the distracted Joker with his Flying Swallow-enhanced trench blades. The Joker defends and sends two arcs of wind towards Jeisen, but Ryuu body flickers in front of the Uchiha and sends a fireball towards the Joker again, which becomes massive since it fuses with both the Joker's wind arcs and Jeisen's, who had copied them with his sharingan, the fireball becoming massive. Joker barely survives, and while using Yin Healing: Wound Destruction, uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet and Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet as a last resort, the two dragons going towards Jeisen and Ryuu as the Joker faints. Jeisen uses his awesome speed and Extreme Body Flicker to get away from the dragons and the building, the two seeing an explosion bring the foundations of the building down, and effectively kill the Joker. The two then go back to Konoha, having successfully completed another mission. Category:Mission